


【凯冰】许我一愿

by BiuBiuBiu_XD



Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiuBiu_XD/pseuds/BiuBiuBiu_XD
Summary: 1、浪子回头凯×谨小事业朱2、没啥反派，全是我编的，你当真算我厉害！我还可以帮你打醒你自己！3、Of course双不洁（扶好锅盖），请能接受成长、相信成长、不过于代入角色、不追求完美的强心脏集美们观看4、没太多狗血，毕竟，曾经不羁的上升小生私下与同性恋爱啥的已经无比酸爽了
Relationships: 许凯/朱元冰
Series: 【凯冰】故事集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799929
Kudos: 2





	【凯冰】许我一愿

**Author's Note:**

> 1、浪子回头凯×谨小事业朱
> 
> 2、没啥反派，全是我编的，你当真算我厉害！我还可以帮你打醒你自己！
> 
> 3、Of course双不洁（扶好锅盖），请能接受成长、相信成长、不过于代入角色、不追求完美的强心脏集美们观看
> 
> 4、没太多狗血，毕竟，曾经不羁的上升小生私下与同性恋爱啥的已经无比酸爽了

Ⅰ.简直不能更糟

灵剑山开机那天，整个剧组的气氛的确谈不上很好。对工作人员来说，好不容易凑齐了主创得以开机，但很多细节其实都还没敲定，所以一边挤出笑容放鞭炮、祭神灵讨着顺利的彩头，一边各自在心里默默做好了摸石头过河、连连碰壁的准备。至于两位男主演的心情，则可以直接称之为“糟糕”。

许凯刚从上一个剧组杀青就被赶了过来，头发乱糟糟的一看就没休息好。而且，他最近被前女友爆料私生活，一时间“实锤”不断，让网上直接炸开了锅。广大正吃着他“深情专一”人设的观众大呼上当！群情激昂地对这个浪荡、不尊重女性的男人口诛笔伐。许凯自知自己有错，也在公司的教育下进行了反省，但还是有点窝火。他自由惯了，也任性惯了，本来也没想把自己往什么“明星”的位置上摆，不过利用老天爷赏的皮相和天赋混口饭吃，偶尔随性嘚瑟嘚瑟自己的魅力和优越，谁想突然就成了人人喊打的渣男骗子。“我渣不渣跟那些人有什么关系啊？”许凯皱着眉头莫名地想着。回忆起那些刺耳、自以为是的评价，他又不由得好笑：“呵，还好我被关在横店拍戏，否则，走在路上恐怕真能被打。”这么一想，许凯反倒松了口气心情平复了些，于是分了点注意力打量起身边的男二来。叫啥来着……朱元冰是吧？女主演员还没到，未来一段时间就他跟自己戏份吃重了，还是认识下吧。

不过……怎么这么娘啊，瞧这小模样小身板……许凯越看这个未来搭档越觉不顺眼。刚才自我介绍怎么说来着？叫他“朱朱”？什么恶心的称呼，难不成他还要被人叫“凯凯”？许凯一想就心底发毛。毕竟在他审美里，男人就该跟他一样，高大、潇洒才是好汉。听经纪人说这人的公司有拍腐剧的偏好，不会就真用了这么弱气的一位跟自己搭吧……非科班的体验派演员许凯表示完了，这几个月也没啥盼头了，本想痛定思痛收心好好拍戏，结果遇到这么一个主，估计入戏都难！许凯眉头越来越紧，脸色越来越冷。

朱元冰当然也一直留意着身边人。他有听到传闻，想着等看看这位“大明星”什么状态再决定如何示好，毕竟他不在意许凯的私生活，只希望好不容易得来的角色能拍摄顺利，有个好成绩。他没有流量，只能靠圈内风评和作品来获得更多机会。但这人怎么回事？先是视他为无物地神游，然后开始不顾失礼地盯着他，朱元冰刚想趁机搭话，扭头但见许凯慢慢皱起了眉、一脸嫌弃。

什么啊，赶情又一个目中无人的大少爷，还很看不上自己的样子……朱元冰虽然没啥咖位，也一向与人友善、待人体贴，但还是是有傲骨和小脾气的。见状也不说什么，转正了脸开始欣赏面前的“风景”。反正哪里都好看，除了身边这位。许凯看他居然也不想理自己，挑眉一玩味，随即从善如流地抿了抿嘴、也把头转向一边远眺着“放松视力”。笑话，他许凯长这么大讨好过谁啊。

也许是拍照的工作人员今天也低气压，也许其实人家已经很努力地在找“其乐融融”的角度了……总之，一张史无前人的开机照片诞生：男一男二各自望天，岁月静好。

Ⅱ.可取之处

见二人居然这么不来电，众人都默默捏了把汗，给神明烧香的神色也越发诚恳……不过出乎意料的是，几场戏拍下来，效果居然还不错。朱元冰毕竟出道比较早，摩羯座的他也不允许自己专业失格，是以该表现的情绪都能做出来。而许凯，自带桃花眼，深情模样信手拈来，他一边跟朱元冰对戏，一边催眠自己“这就是根电线杆”，努力忘记对面前人的嫌弃。

但导演当然不想自己的作品只拿个及格分。

“朱朱啊，许凯啊，”于中中终于忍不住说话了，“这场戏你们观点出现了分歧，但感情上还是不舍的。你们演这么用力太决裂了啦。”看着镜头里这俩人一个一脸无所谓，另一个咬牙切齿状，于导深觉头疼。

“哎呀导演，你后面不是让小海去做卧底吗？我俩不分得真实点儿，你骗不到观众怎么办啊？”许凯顶着乱七八糟的造型，看着眼前一天一套“裙子”的朱元冰，心里一阵没好气。他可不想跟朱元冰培养感情重拍一遍，赶紧转起脑子找了个借口。

“行行行，你说的都对，按你们自己感觉来吧……”于导摆摆手，扶着脑袋没再坚持，只是已经预想到未来剧播到这里的时候，网上该是怎样一片鬼哭狼嚎了。

朱元冰见眼前这位大少爷脑子转得还挺快，没降低导演评价又给双方省了不少麻烦，对他“花瓶”的评价不由提升了一些，趁低头看剧本的间隙，下意识地迅速给了许凯一个略带赞许的眼神。虽说依旧谈不上友善。

两人离得这么近当然啥动作都忽略不过。许凯被朱元冰那么一瞪，居然感受到了许久未有的“直男触电”！“噫，男人也能有那种表情？不过别说，配上他那圆圆的眼睛和巴掌大的小脸，还挺好看的。不对，是真好看！”许凯自诩深受造物主恩赐，所以对其他美好的东西也喜欢欣赏。发现一个闪光点，之前把人一竿子打死的刻板印象也开始松动。想到合作也有几天了，朱元冰虽然看上去柔柔的但待人做事都很大方得体，拍戏也认真，经常一个人抱着剧本蹲在一边琢磨。想起那个缩在角落里小小一团的身影，许凯决定：“不能以貌取人，朱元冰虽然长得……阴柔，但性格还不错啊，说不定……能合作愉快。”

当晚下了戏，许凯就主动约朱元冰吃夜宵。知道天之骄子主动亲近不易，朱元冰笑着答应了，何况后面戏份越来越亲密，他也想尽量专心。

地点是许凯熟悉的一家小店，店面不大，但也有明星专供的包间。两人越聊越投机。气氛正好，兴致更高，原本桌上的时蔬小炒也换成了烤串龙虾，“老板，再来打啤酒！”许凯慷慨一挥手。

第二天清早，许凯在自己床上睁开眼，回想起昨晚的事，开心得捂住眼睛笑出声来。难得，真难得，撇开外表的偏见，朱元冰跟自己投缘极了！两人相见恨晚，从入行经历、兴趣爱好、拍摄感想，甚至聊到最近心态。许凯没什么朋友，特别圈子里。出事之后更是孤家寡人。国凯好几次探班都是被他催来的，对此也怨声载道，说自己就是许凯挥来喝去的压力发泄桶，还是倒贴的！哼哼，这下不用他了。许凯得意地想。“啊……朱朱也看奥特曼……”许凯开始对着天花板BiuBiuBiu起来……

装扮好了再开工，剧组里明显发现许凯和朱元冰之间解冻了，没事儿就凑在一起聊天玩闹，一派和谐。众人深觉生活有望。不过导演看着心爱的镜头发现了不对劲，对他俩幽幽地说：“以后少吃点儿。”许凯不置可否，朱元冰听了大惊，摸了摸自己就要跑去检查镜头……许凯及时把人拉回来，抬起朱元冰的脸看了看，又掐了掐他的腰，扭头对导演笑着解释：“就一顿能差多少啦，以后注意以后注意。”说完揽过朱元冰的肩，准备下一场。朱元冰不胜惶恐，虽然开心能交到新朋友，但拍戏期间没做身材管理实在太失职了。

于中中看着两人贴在一起的画面，只觉无限美好，再瞧朱元冰一副知错忐忑的样子，可怜见的，也就没再说什么。“反正就这一次。”他想。此时的于导不知道，这其实是一场噩梦的开始。

Ⅲ.入戏

许凯觉得王陆肯定不直。

“这都啥剧情？”许凯皱着眉一脸怀疑人生地读着剧本。刚见面就撩拨人家，动不动wink，各种英雄救美，除了自己的修炼做什么任务都是为了海云帆，还有骑腰抱、壁咚、共浴、做父母的……他以前跟女主都没这么全套的好吗？许凯合上剧本消化心情，他终于知道自己闯了多大祸，老板已经把他往这方面开发了！

吐槽归吐槽，编剧这么写肯定是综合各方考量，而演员的任务就是通过表演让观众相信这一切合情合理。于是许凯开始拉着朱元冰做以前只跟女演员做过的事情：培养感情。动不动把人扯过来四目相望，没事就交握着双手习惯亲近。周围都是受过训练的专业人士，当然明白这是演员为了表演效果的牺牲，于是面上见怪不怪，只是心里感慨一句“这画面真美”。于导给自己的选角竖起大拇指。

许凯并不尴尬，他本就是多情的双鱼，又自信地奉行自己那套行为标准，觉得眼前人跟他这样那样都是理所应当的。又是一次眼神练习，许凯望着朱元冰专注、信任的表情只觉无限美好，而且近在咫尺，整个世界似乎只剩下了他的呼吸声。许凯情不自禁垂下眼眸打量起朱元冰的嘴唇。软软的，红红的。他想亲上去。“我不愧是天才演员。”许凯对自己说。

朱元冰这边却有点烦恼。身为专业演员他当然能理解培养感情，所以许凯想如何他都顺着做了。但是，“啊…”朱元冰又被那人偷袭了屁股，惊得轻呼一声。他连忙捂住身后转身面向许凯，眼神慌乱地看向四周：被人看到可怎么解释……然而周围人无任何特殊反应，一副训练有素见过世面的面孔……朱元冰开始怀疑是不是自己几个月没拍戏落了伍，但这种拍屁股的行为如果是对女演员可称性骚扰了吧。许凯倒觉得没什么。朱元冰的屁股跟一般男人的扁平、硬实不同，又翘又圆，在纱裙的包裹下，整个身形呈完美的S型葫芦。“一看就很舒服……”许凯舔着嘴唇想，呃等等哪里舒服？赶紧打住。看朱元冰几次反应都那么大，又碍于培养感情不敢责怪，许凯有点不甘。说实话，他不仅想拍，还想摸呢！但摸就太“基”了，许凯只得忍住。

两人感情不断升温，感情戏也渐入佳境，每一个镜头都满含深情，看得导演大呼过瘾，还偶尔现场来灵感给他们加戏。管他能不能播，先爽了再说！放硬盘也是财富！于导盘算着。几位女演员也放飞自我，见许凯和朱元冰演得坦然，她们也趁没戏的时候在旁围观，甚至不时鼓掌叫好。“般配！”又是一个镜头，已为人母的张榕容小姐笑得一脸欣慰，带头拍着手掌欢呼，顺道还给了剧中CP许凯一个“你可以呀”的眼神，许凯挑眉满怀骄傲地收下了，倒是朱元冰在一片群情激昂中有点不好意思。

这天是夜戏，而且依然是陆海感情戏。许凯虽然拍了一天有点累，但一想到能亲近“小海”，一股劲儿从心里迸出充满全身。几条拍过，许是独属夜晚的静谧气氛容易放大人的胡思乱想，许凯的表情和动作分寸开始失控。扶着人的手愈加用力，也越来越舍不得放开，魅力全开的表情满是蛊惑，把人推到墙上也带了几分急不可耐。道具不堪重负的声响引起了工作人员的调笑，也让许凯恢复了些神智，这才发现朱元冰也被他搞得一片羞赧红了耳朵，倒是很符合海云帆的角色。可王陆就不符合了，戏弄被他演成认真可不好。于是许凯摸了摸胸口，深呼吸抚平情绪，不过瞄着朱元冰摸着头发若有所思的样子，还是一阵心痒，想起前阵子的念头，嘚瑟着忍不住问他：“什么时候拍场吻戏？”朱元冰是谁，从小做主持人的圆场小能手，愣一下随即笑开，引用后面的台词说：“哪来的非分之想。”许凯会意，也跟着大笑，房间里一时间充满了快活的空气，消散了几分旖旎。

好不容易收工，许凯回了自己的房间，洗漱完躺回床上却越来越精神，他越想越不对劲。怎么回事，他什么时候有了趁拍戏占人便宜这种可怜的想法。许凯又不是第一天认识自己，当然知道自己对朱元冰起了念头。“难道，我入戏入得把自己掰弯了？”许凯瞪大眼睛不敢置信地想。不过他本身走的就是“傻瓜美人”路线，也一向得意惯了，对这种纠结心烦的状态没维持多久便泄了气。“啧，想那么多，试试不就知道了。”许凯下定决心，计划着陷入梦乡。

第二天，导演有意让昨天夜戏的陆海多恢复状态，所以工作量不多。许凯一完成拍摄，就迫不及待地约朱元冰出去，老三样的撸串龙虾喝酒。经过几次相约，许凯已经摸清了朱元冰的酒品。典型的不能喝但爱喝，而且喝高了会开心，变得比平时更软、更好说话。这么一想，许凯又是一阵激动，聊着天，给朱元冰添酒的手越发勤快。最后终于把人灌倒，如愿带去了宾馆。

Ⅳ.一啪即合

朱元冰是被水声吵醒的。他头晕脑胀中睁开眼，发现自己身处一家陌生的宾馆。这是哪里？谁带他来的？许凯呢？他忍着头部的不适努力起身，试图搞清状况。正在这时水停了，许凯穿着浴衣走了出来。

“朱朱，你醒了？”许凯一脸纯真的惊喜，擦着头发朝床边走来。

“凯凯？你怎么把我带来这里……”朱元冰有种不好的预感，酒醒大半。这是间大床房，而且看装饰是那种床上用品一应俱备的特色宾馆。他不是没来过这种地方，但没想过跟许凯。

许凯没有立刻回答，只是爬上了床，欺上朱元冰的身子，在他耳间和下颌用唇触碰、抚摸，他终于得知了这精致曲线的触感，沉迷间用最柔情的声音问：“朱朱，我的小海，你喜欢我吗？这些天我想你想得快疯了……”

朱元冰闻言一愣，然后一阵悲凉席卷了心脏。亏他最近还在反省自己是不是培养感情过头、有些太在意许凯，哪知许凯早不怀好意，捅了那么大的篓子还不消停，才认识多久，主意又打到他头上了。朱元冰板起面孔拒绝：“许凯，你找错对象了。”

许凯听了只是轻笑，声音贴在耳边尤为性感，他拉过朱元冰的手来到自己下身，得意道：“它告诉我没错啊？我以前没试过跟男人，但对你有感觉不是假的。这么久相处下来，朱朱，我相信你对我也有感觉，对吧？”

朱元冰羞愤地甩开他的手，冷静一阵看向许凯，眼含请求说：“许凯，这都是角色的错觉，我们入戏太深了。”

许凯皱起眉歪头想了想，搞不懂朱元冰的逻辑，说：“入戏又怎样？就算是角色连带的，我们现在不是对彼此有感觉吗？那趁有感觉的时候在一起，有什么错？”

朱元冰只觉自己的心冷成了冰。他懂了，眼前这人虽比他只小几个月，但感情上完全就是个知晓了性冲动的孩子。朱元冰内心隐隐想要的，许凯给不了。朱元冰即将要失去的，许凯也理解不了。

许凯见朱元冰一脸挣扎却未直接拒绝，觉得有戏，继续在他身上蹭摩哄诱着：“朱朱，你就给我吧，这辈子不和你做一次我会憋死的……”

听言，朱元冰明明身处下位，却开始用着居高临下的神色打量许凯。他看着他魅人的皮相，他自信的模样，这是位花名在外的浪子，也是他戏里的王兄。许他一次，估计也就心满意足，不会再来缠他了，说不定还能让戏里的陆海互动得更自然。朱元冰闭眼笑着打断自己，为了给一时为色所迷找借口，他还真是什么都用上了。“有润滑吗？”

许凯立马献宝似的从抽屉拿出一瓶。“都有都有，不过朱朱，我不太会跟男人做，你会吗？”

朱元冰不动声色地拿着那瓶东西起身，走进浴室，关门前对许凯说：“会，你等着就行了。”

许凯立马一脸兴奋，他压下心中莫名的难过，嬉笑着对朱元冰抛了个媚眼：“小海，那我在这床上等你哟。”

“不要那样叫我！”朱元冰却不知许凯哪来的情趣，他只知道，用那两个名字的话，他仅剩的一点美好幻想也会被杀死。

许凯几乎被朱元冰手把手地教着，他觉得爽极了。他经历过很多女人看起来还不错，但床上活差得很，败兴而归。而今天吃到朱元冰，比他私底遐想中还要美好。“而且，还不用担心那些有的没的。”这么想着，许凯最后一次趁着朱元冰累极失神，摘掉了套。

第二天，两人照常上工。朱元冰继续他人生在世全靠演技的隐忍大法，让自己以平常心对待许凯的胡闹。只可惜另一位主角完全没有收敛的意思，让他一番努力尽付东流。许凯平日就张扬，如今得偿所愿更是嚣张。做什么都要与朱元冰一起，背剧本也要挨着。看他闲着没事就去抓他手，直接放进自己怀里揉。见朱元冰走神就上去抱着他，让他注意力回自己身上，也不管花絮摄像头有没有在拍……“反正他就是我的，你们爱看看去。”许凯心里想着，已然成了陷入热恋的傻子，谁也顾不上。剧组的人可不是傻子，当然猜到两人有事。不过剧组夫妻也不是多罕见的事，外人觉得能拍出好戏就行。何况他们好歹男未婚男未“嫁”的，难得是自己乐意就谁也论不着的一对。

Ⅴ.终有时

与喝酒一样，许凯与朱元冰的约会也是有了头回便接着第二、第三、第四……许凯越发熟练，食髓知味，变着花样折腾朱元冰，一边爽极一边看他动人乖顺的模样，怜心大起，于是白天把人黏得更紧。他这厢春风得意，饰演的王陆也光彩夺目，一派少年不知愁的骄傲自信，剧情里开挂成长，戏里戏外都拥着朱元冰，许凯只觉人生赢家不过如此。

但一个大活人，不是你想看就能看住的。此刻许凯低头看看标注得密密麻麻的剧本，再抬头见朱朱几步开外跟别人玩得正欢，直有种赚钱养家生活不易鞭长莫及的苍凉感。芮伟航进组晚，两人戏又都在一起，凭本能地与朱元冰成为了朋友。朱元冰更开心，终于有个不看许凯脸色的人了，小胖和雨儿都早被许凯搞出心理阴影，不敢跟他玩。现在戏快拍完，解放在即，他终于又结交到新朋友。所以任凭身后人瞪眼、摔剧本，朱元冰也不想多搭理。幼稚死了。他可不想上赶着活受罪，享受炮友待遇却操着养孩子的心。

于是当天晚上，国凯久违地接到了发小的诉苦电话。以前许凯老是抱怨在横店的生活像监狱，连续拍戏压力大，所以常找国凯聊天，还邀请他探班。但新戏似乎拍摄很顺利，除了开机不久他去探了次班，许凯好久没找他了。国凯边听着许凯熟悉的抱怨，一边挠着自己的脸，思考用什么方式劝慰他，啊，有了！“你这戏不快拍完了吗？再坚持一阵子，哥们带你出国玩去！怎么样是不是很期待啊？”许凯听了，当然更郁闷了，本厢他这就吃醋，现在还被人提醒马上吃醋的机会都要没了，朱元冰那性格指不定背着他勾搭多少人！或者被多少人勾搭！许凯举着手机磨了一阵牙，决定告诉发小一个秘密：“你还记得上次来，咱晚上一起喝酒那人吗？朱元冰。”

“哦！就那个温柔的小哥啊，当然记得啦，喝醉了太可爱了哈哈哈！”

“想你自己的女朋友，别想他……他现在跟我在一起呢。”许凯想到这也算是跟自家人报备了，居然有点紧张。

国凯却不说话了，他不知道怎么回应。首先，他没想到许凯居然玩得性向都变了。另外，以他对许凯的了解，“在一起”有很多种理解方法。不过，他提到了自己的女朋友，难道……是认真的意思？跟那个小哥？国凯只觉万象更新、世界颠覆。

“喂？怎么不说话了……他今天跟另一个男的聊嗨了全程没理我，你说是不是倦怠期了？”

“大……大哥，”国凯哥哥终于找到了他敢吐槽的地方，说：“你俩才认识两个多月吧，怎么可能就倦怠期了啊……”

“嗯？这不是已经很久了吗？”许凯不理解，还稍微有点生气，国凯居然质疑自己和朱朱在一起的时间短。

国凯无语了，他和许凯的爱情观真的不合，谢天谢地这人喜欢男人却没看上自己。良久，国凯大着胆子吞吞吐吐地问：“你……已经厌倦朱小哥了？”

“怎么会！”许凯真生气了，说：“我俩好着呢！”

“好好好！”国凯今晚信息量太大，又不想被他秀，赶紧主动送上祝福：“许大哥您魅力无边，又与朱小哥情比金坚千金不换，哪里来的野猫野狗都构不成威胁您且放心。”

“哼，万金都不换。”许凯笑得荡漾，一脸骄傲。

国凯感谢自己看不到，回了句“嗯！”就挂了电话。

许凯没计较国凯突然的挂断，他现在担心另一件事：灵剑山快拍完了。

不多时，拍摄工作进入了尾声，许凯的下一个剧也定好了，灵剑山剩下的场景只手可数。

这几天一想到快跟朱元冰分开，许凯就郁闷得不行。而且马上他要拍的，是和师父的吻戏。这场戏许凯演得纠结，作为男人，他能理解王陆对美丽师父的起念，但作为王陆的扮演者，他按自己的心意全程演绎下来，又觉得这样做不对。张榕容看得出许凯的为难，她对王舞也有自己的想法，没有使出驾轻就熟的台湾小言演技。一吻下来，两人亲密却沉默，甚至略显沉重。于是，又一个史无前人的男女主吻戏诞生了：有人大喊甜蜜，有人惊呼别扭。真·一千个观众心中有一千种5566。

接下来拍摄陆海诀别。许凯深觉这次序安排就是来剜他心的。

于导心满意足地喊了“CUT！”，许凯却突然蹲在了地上，哭得不愿意起来。他脑子里跑过很多东西：第一次见朱元冰，第一场戏和朱元冰，两个人“在一起”的晚上，一百多天的朝夕相对……还有几天前，他和他拍摄采访，许凯方时正得意，居然开口问他“你是不是喜欢我”，朱朱怎么回答的来着？哦，他没回答……朱元冰见许凯这样，当然心疼，但也不知要以什么身份安慰，就站在海云帆下山的位置定定地望着……朱元冰不去，其他人心知肚明，更不敢去。张榕容看许凯哭得凄惨，突然一阵师父对徒儿的心疼泛起于心，她毕竟过来人，淡淡地给了朱元冰一个眼神，示意他过去。

Ⅵ.局无定

总要有结局。

朱元冰这么想着。

他走过去，蹲在了许凯身前。其实他也哭了，但不似许凯那般狼狈，只是静静地让眼泪一颗一颗地滚下，冷然的脸上几乎看不出悲伤，既美丽，又令人生畏。

感受到来人，许凯扑进了他的怀里，对他说：“你以后会很危险，我不亲师父，谁也不亲，你留下或者带我走，好吗？”

“许凯，王陆和海云帆不是那种关系，他们终有重见之日。而你，该走出来了。”

“那你呢？你走吗？”

“我从来……就没像你那么深地陷进去过。”

许凯抬头，一瞬不瞬地盯着朱元冰。

朱元冰俯视他盈满了不可置信的亮眸，产生了一种错觉，似乎通过许凯瞳色的震颤，看到了他那颗同样因疼痛而颤抖不止的心脏。朱元冰突然觉得，自己好像赢了。他在这场感情与肉体的战事中，似乎没损失太多东西。起码没有许凯多。不过小孩子的优势，是恢复得快。

杀青宴后，许凯终是去找了朱元冰。此时的他已经被助理和经纪人收拾好，准备被送向下一个片场。

“接下来，你去哪里？”许凯平静地问他。

“回家休整一段吧。”公司还没给朱元冰安排接下来的工作，他打算回上海休息一下。这出戏，他和他都拍得过于劳累了。

“你的酒妹一定很想你，这下她又有主人溜了。”许凯羡慕那只能够等到朱元冰回家的博美。

“嗯，真的好久不见了……”朱元冰很惊讶经过白天的折腾，许凯还能如此和平地与自己唠家常。他觉得这样的结局很好，大家最后都获得了一个有点特殊的朋友，就一点。

“有机会我会去上海找你的。”等都回了北京，他们的见面机会还会更多。但许凯不想说太远的事。他只知道，自己这几天一定会去上海。

“嗯，好呀，到时候请你来我家做客。”朱元冰只当许凯在客套，把再见包装出真的还能再见的假象。“可能他对每一个露水情缘都习惯签一张看似温情的空头支票吧。虽然他签字的那一刻，是出自真心，”朱元冰有些自虐地想。“可惜，小孩子的真心太廉价了。”

“凯凯，”朱元冰还是没忍住开口，就像参与一场大抽奖，哪怕概率再低，哪怕自己只有1的分子，也会好奇分母是多少，“你谈过最长的恋爱是多久？”

“一年。”许凯不知朱元冰听实话还是假话才能开心，只好选择不骗他。

“我说的是精神唯一、肉体唯一的恋爱。”

许凯说不出话了，只是站在那里盯着朱元冰，眼中有光闪烁。

朱元冰突觉得这一切好无趣，怎会因一点心猿意马就与人相拥。他转身头也不回地离开。

再接受到有关灵剑山的采访时，许凯已经开始拍摄下一部作品了。

“有什么难以出戏的经历吗？”

“拍灵剑山的时候，一切感觉都对。”角色对，时间对，那个人对。

“不过拍完我才发现，王陆比我幸福多了。”海云帆离开王陆是被逼，而朱元冰离开他许凯，竟然是解脱。

Ⅶ.HowThisOneEnds

这天朱元冰正在家撸狗抠脚…啊不看剧，敲门声和老妈的声音同时传了过来：“朱朱呀，侬伊噶头啦屋里一天，手机放餐桌不要啦？我听都响了好几次了。”朱元冰这才回神，瞄了眼早被暂停的屏幕，舒口气认命地去寻手机。嚯，不看还好，一看来电他差点厥过去：屏幕上大大的“许凯”。朱元冰简直后悔买手机了，默念着阿弥陀佛上帝保佑自在无我心不为身役……一套下来手机还在振，朱元冰怀着复杂的心情接了电话。

“呼，朱朱你终于在啦。我现在到上海了，你家在哪？我去找你。”饶是许凯再着急，新戏开拍了半个多月他才得空，一得空就赶紧跑来了上海。他现在心情无比激动，甚至举着手机都觉吃力。他没有提前问朱元冰，不是为了制造惊喜，而是不敢。许凯知道，如果问了，朱元冰肯定不会让自己来。

居然真来了……朱元冰也很激动，不过更多是被吓得。笑话，他怎么可能让许凯见他妈。朱元冰思索一下报了个地址，依然是宾馆。可能上次他说得不够清楚，再来，那就断个彻底。

许凯听出朱元冰没打算跟自己在家里见面，一阵失落，闷闷地“哦”了一声。但他马上给自己打气，好在不是预想中最糟糕的不见么不是？于是用甜得腻人的声音说：“那朱朱，人家去那里等你哟。”说再见的时候还对着空气挥了挥手。

朱妈妈看着自家儿子一言不发地坐在门口穿鞋，积累多天的关心终于忍不住出口：“你最近有什么心事吗？从拍完戏回来就这样。不是说上个剧组气氛很好、也交了朋友吗？你从小自己有主意，但也可以跟妈妈商量一下的呀。”

别的好说，这个还真不行。朱元冰在心底叹气。他怎么能让老妈知道他的烦恼就是在剧组交到了“各种”朋友。“妈，你放心。这次回来，就没事了。”

到了地方，朱元冰一进房间就被许凯抱住了。那人在他身上不住乱摸，最后直要把他往床上带。

“这次做完，别见面了好吗。”朱元冰神色自然，没多反抗地放任许凯把自己压在床上。

许凯正意乱情迷，听了这话如遭雷击。知道朱元冰跟自己不同心，但好不容易重逢，他真的一点不想念？一点不开心？“那我不做了。”许凯坐直身体，看着朱元冰的表情，暗自怪他怎么这么狠心。

朱元冰对着天花板白眼一翻，然后立马起来整理衣服。“那我走了，你再找人吧，房费自己付。”

许凯哪能让他这么走了，赶紧扑上去把人重新按回床上，一脸痛色地问他：“别走，走了你又要去找谁啊？！”说完不等朱元冰回答，狠狠吻上了他的唇。

朱元冰知道今天遇着神经病了，跟他纠缠许久好不容易推开，没好气：“找我妈！我妈等我回家吃饭！”

许凯满脸痛苦瞬间悻悻地挂不住了，接着发现朱元冰终于露出生动的表情，又痴傻般幸福地笑起来。许凯知道自己来上海想做什么，于是开口：“朱朱，我们在一起吧。”

“不是在一起过了吗？”朱元冰也是意料之中，只想赶紧把人敷衍走。

“不是以前那种，”许凯急道，但他也说不清是哪种，又怕说重了给朱元冰负担，喃喃道：“就是……让你不会像今天这样突然离开我的那种，我们在一起好吗？”

“你不觉得自己要太多了吗……”朱元冰越听越生气，这人真是雷打不动地自我感觉良好。

“我不找别人，你也只跟我行吗？朱朱，你看我这三个月多乖啊，以后也会的。你真的一点也不喜欢我吗？”

“许凯，够了……你能不能别老像个孩子一样承诺自己做不到的事情。对谁都自诩深情，满嘴甜言蜜语。然后转眼就爱上下一个。别人的一腔深情，对你来说是一个眼神、一句话、一次上床就能维持下去的东西。你心里谁都没有，只有自己，所以感情也廉价。承认这点很难吗？怕打击你的自负吗？你凭什么跟我交换唯一！这些屁话只怕你小学的时候就不信了吧！现在说不恶心吗？许凯，我跟你不一样，承诺和责任不是说出口就立马完成的，是每天一点一点非常枯燥地坚持做下来的。你前科累累，现在说要收心，你自己信吗？就来骗我？”

“我信！当然信！我怎么会不信？！朱朱，我接下来的话你可能听了生气，但拜托让我说完。我的确从小开始交女朋友，但一开始是真的喜欢，也都想长久，想一辈子。但我很快就发现爱情根本不靠谱。相处久了，两个人都变了，感情也没了，以前的誓言全变笑话！也有为了遵守誓言强行咬牙不分手，结果是越来越痛苦，最后分得更难看！我知道自己条件不错，对女人也算大方，所以遇到中意的就去追求，只是不再轻易承诺，没有感觉了就分开。渐渐地，这来来回回中，我也搞不清到底对谁、对什么类型的会心动，连自己的感情都迷失了，伤害了很多人。一直在横店拍戏，我没有时间没有心思去想太多感情和生活的事，所以开始走捷径……单纯出于欲望的拥抱。没有感情债，不怕遇错人，只关注她长得符不符合自己口味、床上功夫好不好就行了……但我现在觉得这也没用了。我还是一个人！除了对别人的伤害、狼藉的名声、麻木的感情、对自己日益增长的恶心，我最后什么都没得到！还是一个人！我以前那些糊涂事，你还想知道什么，想知道哪段，我都会告诉你，只求你别乱想别把我……”

“许凯，你在跟谁解释呢？我也是男人，当然能理解你……”朱元冰打断了许凯的自白，看向他眼中的希冀，用温柔的语气残忍地说：“你自命不凡又胆小卑怯，不想拥有却害怕失去，不想长久但享受恋爱，燃烧别人炽热的感情弥补你欲壑难填的空虚……你真差劲。”拜年少出道的经历所赐，朱元冰很早就接触娱乐圈，熟悉公众人物的工作流程，积累了一小批粉丝。但更重要的是，他见识了几位在声色犬马中浮沉几十年依然坚守本心的前辈。这样的人当然不多，但榜样本身就不需要是大多数人。所以朱元冰也一直严格要求着自己，不轻易沉迷，也不交浅言深。他看着许凯被打击得说不出话的样子，觉得这人果然就是个金玉其外的草包。

“朱朱……你说得对，以前的我是个混蛋！可是……可也正因为那些对比，我知道你对我真的不一样……我现在只想要你，想和你做最亲密的人，想什么事都能来找你，你也能有事都来找我……这些的确很幼稚，可能上次说真的是在小学，可我没骗你，字字真心。给我个机会好吗……”不知何时，许凯已经放开了对朱元冰的钳制，转而跪在床上抚摸他的脸。

“你想要的东西，叫爱情，”朱元冰突然很想教他，这样好看的一个人，不应如此破碎，而该由内而外、真正地发光，“以前的你配不上，现在，你应该耐心地找一个同样珍惜感情的善良女孩，勇敢地对她好，对她真心，找回爱情的感觉。而不是对我。我和你都是演员，地位悬殊并不般配，而且，还是个无法让你炫耀的男人。你这样性格的人，得了宝物，肯定是想昭告天下的。”

“呵……朱元冰，你在相亲吗？”许凯突然笑了，向朱元冰的手掌落下一吻，“你说的那些什么门当户对，是为了给外人交代。而我只知道，现在我只对你有感觉。你想成全我，不要把我推给别人，把自己给我就行。你说要慢慢来，好啊，那你慢慢来验我，若有一天我让你失望，或者感情不复，那被抛弃也是我活该。但是……不要连个机会都不给我。人生就几十年，难得喜欢，却埋在心里，会生根、腐蚀，把心整颗烂掉的。不如开始，走向一个堂堂正正的结果……”

“你公司……”朱元冰想哭，他知道自己动心了。

“我去说，你别怕……而且，你不觉得我们都是男人更方便吗？只要不拍到我们上床，管别人怎么猜。嗯？”许凯笑得温柔又天真，似乎现实真的很简单，只要他们感情在，什么都构不成阻拦。

朱元冰被蛊惑了，他听到自己说：

“那，让我看看我们的结局吧。”

他所求不多，只向上天许愿，若得垂怜，与许凯过程的甜蜜能抵过最后的痛苦就好。

许凯紧紧地抱住朱元冰，他得到了，终于敢放任自己的眼泪滴在他脸上。情难自禁地在朱元冰肩膀上留下一个牙印，他笑着回复他：“结局？那你……可有得好等了……”

Ⅷ.掰头

定情当天，他们又缠绵了一个下午。然后许凯赶回去拍戏，朱元冰……回家吃饭。朱妈妈见他的确不复之前阴郁，甚至面带喜色，放下了心。但马上福至心灵一颗心重新提起。“我……我是不是快有儿媳妇啦？”晓得自家孩子持重，朱妈妈对他的选择自是充满信任和期待，有点飘飘然。“老婆，今天菜老好吃。”朱爸爸的夸赞打断了她的思绪，却更开心了。啊，今天真是美好的一天。

这边许凯回归剧组，也越发干劲十足。之前对女演员的接近还有点本能的迟疑。现在他觉得整个人就像被人牵着、漂泊在外的风筝，被绑定着，被牵挂着，飞到哪儿都会被抓回去。心中一片自信和甜蜜，连一向最头疼的爱情戏也轻松过关。

经纪人是老油条，又熟悉许凯，没过几天就找他谈话了：“阿凯，最近是不是出戏遇到困难。”

许凯早料到会有这天，先装疯卖傻拖一阵：“出戏？灵剑山？我早出戏了啊哥，每天想的都是现在的剧本啊。”

经纪人发现事情比他想象得更严重，揉了揉鼻梁，继续问：“那你老跑上海干什么？让你拍个搞笑暧昧剧是为了缓和粉丝情绪，不是真让你又瞎玩！上次怎么保证的来着？！”

许凯皱眉。“哥，我没有玩！以前那些糊涂事我不会干了。我现在就认他一个，戏也会好好拍的，你别管了。”

“还别管了？”经纪人气得想仰天大笑，“你上次捅的篓子忘了？给所有人带来多少麻烦！给自己和公司造成多少损失？！可能这辈子都难翻身！现在再来一次？！”

“哥！”许凯认真地看向经纪人大哥，他也不知道自己如何能证明自己的决心，想了半天说：“哥，你也结婚了，还有孩子，出来工作、这么为我操心也是为了自己的家。我现在能稍微体会你的心情了。只要想着朱元冰，我就不敢乱来，只想好好工作，让两个人未来能更好。你知道的，我本来也没想当什么大明星，就是个拍戏的。在这一行，很可能我待的时间不会比哥长，但家人，都是自己一辈子的。”

“……老板会来找你。”

“嗯，我等他。”许凯知道这是放他一马，略带撒娇地笑着说：“谢谢哥。”

经纪人摆摆手离开了。

果然，一个星期后，于正找来许凯陪他喝茶。

“他是个什么样的人啊。”于正开门见山，想着自家人也没必要周旋。

“于老师，该查的您肯定也查过了，对我来说，他就……就是个很好的人，我想和他在一起。”

“有跟你提什么要求吗？”于正喝了口茶。

“没有，他连对外说我们是朋友都不想。他说工作的事他自己拿主意，与我只有私人感情。”

“许凯，人是会变的。”

“那到时候再说。而且，他想存的话，现在已经有一大堆和我在一起的证据了，不信他也没用。再说，两个男的要怎么才算被发现啊，上次那谁跟朋友摸下面玩被拍到都没事……”

于正不太喜欢许凯这种语气，瞪了他一眼。

“我也没说要怎么样啊。能管得了你，上次就不会出事了。”没有十全十美的人，更没有十全十美的员工，许凯条件好，又听话，就是私生活乱，真管太严又怕影响他工作，毕竟半路出家的半大小子，什么都写脸上。

“于老师……”许凯从进门第一次露出了不好意思的神情，摸了摸鼻子说：“以前的事能不能就别提啦……”

于正见状了然，赶情跟他这装，人还没抓紧呢。

“我听说他们公司有点问题啊。”

“什么？！”

“道听途说的不确定。今年我打算出个综艺，合适的话会让朱元冰来试试。”

“真的？！那我……是不是……嘿嘿……”

“想什么呢！看那小子事业心强，机会合适的话合作一下而已。他能管住你，也算帮我大忙。你俩偷着乐就行了，镜头前少在一起，你那段数啥也瞒不住。想秀忍着，还真指望全国人民祝福你啊！”

“哦……”许凯被戳中心事，闷闷不乐。

“有精力跟我这儿使性子，把人看牢了别出差错，那小子也挺招人的。”

“……我知道！”许凯又被戳一刀，更难受了。

“唉，”最后于正叹了口气，“有什么事情多跟自家人说，不管话好不好听，咱们的利益都是一致的，都盼你好。真出事别自己憋着，一起想办法。”

许凯愣愣地出了门。这就过关了？他竖起全身羽毛准备的Battle呢？算了，没事就好……找朱朱视频去，最好还能哄他脱几件衣服嘿嘿嘿嘿……许凯挂着绝对无法过审的笑容蹦蹦跳跳离开了。

Ⅸ.救救我的朋友

热恋中的人总免不了有秀恩爱的冲动。想向别人炫耀自己的珍宝，抒发被全世界的幸运砸中的幸福感。许凯不必说，会炫表的男人呵。所以他每天越幸福，越感觉憋得要死。连一月十一发个买菜的照片，都被朱朱追着打了好久，嗨，真难。踏实内敛如朱元冰也居然有点飘。他本不是什么虚荣的人，所以会调侃自己的演艺生涯，把糗事当活跃气氛的笑话讲，甚至去开淘宝店……生怕别人对他有什么不切实际的幻想。但许凯自从认识他，真的表现很好。不是迁就或讨好的问题，最难得是志趣相投。只要两个人在一起，打球也好，看特摄也好，做饭也好，玩游戏也好，都相见恨晚般契合，让朱元冰久违地感受到了谈恋爱的快乐，当然晚上也是……想到这他撇过眼睛红了脸。

所以彭昱畅更想砸桌子了。“儿子，你爸爸我还在这儿呢！能别扔个炸弹过来就自个儿发春吗？”

“胡说什么呢，”朱元冰翻了个白眼，“是你爸爸春风得意，好心把喜讯分享给你，还不谢恩？一般人我可不告诉……”

“哦，一般人我还祝福呢！我还以为你立地成佛搞事业了，而且身边就是好男人，耳濡目染品味都不会这么差吧？选他？我等你分手扑爸爸怀里哭！”

“事业当然不耽误……他…他这不悔悟了吗，再说要真发现狗改不了吃屎，才不为他掉眼泪，直接踹掉就是了。”

“说得轻巧，那你被浪费的光阴、耽误的青春和玷污的名节呢！”

朱元冰眯起了眼，他最烦有人欺负他娃娃脸搞泥塑：“男人四十一枝花。”

彭昱畅无语了，低头恰饭。朱元冰当他默认，内心欢喜，太好了计划通，又多了一个能分享恋爱心情的地方。啊，洲洲啥时候拍完戏回来啊，也给他引见一下。

彭彭不再反对的结果就是，下一顿饭，许凯、朱元冰、彭昱畅坐在了同一张桌上……场面不能说热火朝天，但也算认识了。

另一边的国凯哥哥，相较之下接受适应良好。得知发小真把人追到手，起码能安定一阵子了，自己还能少当点儿情感垃圾桶，他当然开心。事实证明也是现实大于理想，许凯电话还是没少打，只不过内容从空虚寂寞累变成为了朱元冰空虚寂寞累……国凯真希望自己还是个孩子，这样被许凯荼毒他还能拿起法律武器捍卫自己的纯真。

Ⅹ.陈醋拌甜菊

如此又过大半年。与两人日益如胶似漆感情相比，朱元冰的事业却一直没什么好的机会，于是收拾包袱去了于正的新综艺。

本身朱元冰想到见于正有些惴惴，甚至有点心虚，好像自己拐跑了人家养的乖……不对，我算被拐的吧？朱元冰越想越纠结。可见到真人，他发现于老师比自己想象得和蔼多了。虽然有自己的看法和坚持，但表达都让人比较舒服，而且只谈公事。朱元冰收起了杂七杂八的念头，决定认真学习，专注表演。他当然不知道，于正其实是段数比他高，只趁他不注意的时候细细打量。他跟朱元冰不熟，自知但凡能问出答案的问题，都是些不问也不要紧的。

与此同时，《从前有座灵剑山》正式播出。更多的聚光灯和目光对准了朱元冰与许凯的关系。朱元冰暗自庆幸，还好他早给许凯封了口，让他对外就当不认识朱元冰这个人，嘿，这下应该没人能看出来吧？

然后这天朱元冰傻眼了。

许凯感觉身边的老婆不对劲，凑过去搂着他亲了一口，然后从他手里接过手机：灵剑山男二加戏，捆绑卖腐。许凯皱眉，这都啥乱七八糟的。“你看你，遮遮掩掩不让我透露跟你的关系，连朋友都不装，这下直接被当恶意营业了唉。”

朱元冰有点懵。他和许凯装不熟，一来是情侣之间的小攀比和小骄傲，他不想借恋人提知名度。二来是为了降低表演难度。众目睽睽的，情侣装陌生人反倒容易。装朋友，谁知道哪个动作和眼神就藏不住了呢。“现在宣布我和许凯是朋友还有人信吗……”朱元冰欲哭无泪。

“好了宝贝不要愁，从现在起，你多了个朋友，我也不再没朋友了，OK？”

好吧……

接着托《演技派》的福，小情侣又狠狠醋了一把。

朱元冰跑自己家来录节目，许凯自然是遍插眼线。刚开始听人传达大家对老婆的赞美，许凯是得意的，一脸“算你们识货”的骄傲。可听多逐渐变了味，尤其是朱朱今天又照顾了哪个男的、又照顾了哪个女的、又跟谁玩了……“算了以后别让我知道了”许凯投降，免得忍不住翘工去把人扒出来。于正听说许凯开始装鸵鸟了，于是乐呵呵地转发朱元冰和别人暧昧的视频、照片。看热闹嘛，不嫌大。

朱元冰这边，也出道十年晚节不保了一把。本来他就对于恋人站在更高的位置感到既骄傲又落寞，接着欣赏到许凯对女演员深情表演的姿态，直接表情管理失格，黑了脸。镜头也是懂行的，拍朱元冰左边的昌隆，再拍朱元冰右边的谢彬彬，再昌隆谢彬彬一起入画拍，生怕观众看不清或看漏……

当天正好是《演技派》最后一期，杀青宴后许凯和朱元冰就滚到了一起。两人都有点小情绪，话少得近乎沉默地来了第一发。许凯的怒气被压下去不少，委屈和不安泛了上来，他从背后抱着朱元冰问：“朱朱啊，我之前一直没问，你的前男朋友，都是什么类型的啊？”

朱元冰不知道许凯怎么突然好奇，还是老实地回答：“就一个，活动认识的，交往一段发现更适合做朋友就分了。其他我交往的都是女孩。”

“哦，”许凯想着居然还有人舍得跟朱元冰分手，可能是受不了他的优秀吧……虽然自己还得感谢这帮不识货的前任，“那…他是不是挺高的，我看你跟几个高个子走挺近处挺好的……比如那个……”

“我讨厌高个子的男人。”朱元冰总算听出许凯在吃醋了。

“所以高的人才能惹起你的注意啊！”许凯觉得自己真相了。想到娱乐圈那么多高个男女，全是潜在大草原。

“凯凯，你这样我回去告诉彭彭，他要跳起来打你了。”朱元冰一脸无语，他还没发脾气呢，许凯倒先作妖。“我跟他们都是朋友间闹着玩。你跟女演员演感情戏我都没说啥……”

“朱朱，我也是为了赚钱养……养我自己啊！”许凯关键时刻改了口，在朱元冰觉得自己“事业有成”之前，他发自肺腑的情话恐怕只会让他恼怒。

这么浅显的道理还得许凯给自己解释，朱元冰也觉得今天自己太小心眼了，于是放缓了口吻：“算了，我不该计较的。不过，你以后眼神收敛些。”

许凯只觉刚推开一口锅，又来了个更大的砸头上，大呼冤枉：“朱朱！今天我谁也没看啊！我现在可是全心全意对你的正人君子，就算是谁在我面前脱了个精光我也会让他赶紧穿上别感冒！咱俩也处一年了，对我还是没信心吗……”语气越来越伤心。

朱元冰不是那个意思，但最近许凯越发嚣张，难得听他说点示软的话，就受用地听完了。然后不好意思地说：“没说你看别人，就是让你别那么盯着我，还老是笑，搞得我也绷不住。”

“……那没办法呀，我看见你就开心，还会想起很多事情，再一想到不能让周围人看出来，就…反而更加控制不住了……”

唉……朱元冰又甜蜜又无奈，就知道会这样，所以不想跟许凯人前亲近。但后面还有灵剑山的活动，避开是不可能的了，只希望这人能尽早适应，镜头前克制自己……然后结果大家都知道了，许凯放飞自我，朱元冰努力挣扎但负重训练，最后也闭眼装鸵鸟了。

当然也有正主被亲友拖后腿的时候。

这天，最近被朱元冰嫌弃得不行的许凯独自出来参加活动，一张谁都不爱的PokerFace堪称完美。然后他遇到了一个比他更不会装的男人：许魏洲。隔着鹿小哥，曾经的摇滚小子观察着许凯，啧啧称奇，一脸玩味的模样简直要拍起大腿。“哎哟这小子真端起来还挺人模狗样的哈，配得上我儿子！”现时尚圈人士许先生仔细打量着“女婿”。鹿晗表示你们继续吧，反正我从韩国开始就已经见证了太多……许凯也焦躁起来，忍不住给朱元冰发了条微信才舒服些：“你身边一只比一只傻，居然还嫌弃我？”

朱元冰回得快：“这么多年看惯了。倒是你谁啊？从哪里来的啊？”

许凯无奈：“你心里。”

唉，继续努力呗。

许凯刚吐槽完朱元冰的“娘家人”。没想到接下来就轮到自己。

起因是这天朱元冰直播与国凯连线。本来就很多人疑问这俩怎么搭上线的，结果国凯又提灵剑山，又一口一个迷之kiki，附带“你懂的”的迷之微笑。最绝的朱元冰问他爱好，他居然没反应过来，连问“我啊？你问我啊？”还能问谁啊？！朱元冰服了，惊天彻地的服！想顺信号爬过去把国凯捏成手里的《呐喊》……国凯表示不是故意的，他没明星包袱，平时调侃发小这对太习惯了……

Ⅺ.偏是情钟

又是居家抗疫的一天。朱元冰正在给酒妹梳毛造型，突然听到客厅传来音乐……凯凯还听古典？他放下酒妹走向客厅。然后就被站在那里等他的许凯拉进了怀里……

他们没有跳舞，只是随着音乐拥抱。感觉拥着自己的全世界，听天地为他们歌，将过往岁月中所有的浓情锁于这一刻。朱元冰头靠着许凯的前胸，感受他的温暖与心跳。只觉最近那些乱七八糟、纷纷扰扰，都有了信心去面对。

许凯又何尝不是，他抱着朱元冰，像抱着自己所有的勇气与惶恐。以前他自诩条件优越，又不怕失去，所以做得多想得少。现在不敢了，怕伤到别人，也怕伤到自己，尤其是怕伤害那个愿意给自己机会、陪自己成长起来的人。朱元冰于他亦师亦友更是爱人，他以前喜欢玩游戏，如今，爱上了陪他游戏的人。他想成为一个好男人，一个比现在的自己更好的男人。直到所有人都放心把朱元冰交给他，包括朱元冰自己。

“嗯……朱朱，”许凯突然把头埋进朱元冰的侧颈，委屈地出声，“易拉罐环太小了，你带不上……”

“哈？”朱元冰扭头四处寻找起来。果然茶几上有一瓶罐装啤酒，旁边是取下来的易拉罐环，这搞什么……朱元冰突然懂了，然后懵了，他这是被……朱元冰重新与许凯四目交汇，眼中湿气开始聚集，嘴唇却颤抖着什么也说不出来……这个男人疯了，怪不得前阵子还劝粉丝谈恋爱不要只跟着自己。

许凯定定地观察朱元冰反应，随后带上了然的微笑吻了他。

良久，朱元冰意识到自己被这么老套的桥段撩拨了，好笑道：“还跟小孩子似的。从你长得戴不下那个环的那刻起，就不该信这个了。”

“我不管。”许凯一脸坦荡道：“有你在，我什么都信。我知道朱朱的回答了，会开始准备的。”

许凯知道自己有一个心愿，一个现在看来痴人说梦、执炬迎风的心愿。但他相信事在人为。他愿意与观众的记性做对抗，与父母的观念做对抗，与世界的一切做对抗。因为，他紧紧抱着朱元冰，向他坦诚，也向他发誓：“只要知道你的心意，我所向披靡……”

王陆和海云帆的故事在第一季戛然而止，而许凯和朱元冰，他们还有许多时间，还能做很多事情。只要两颗心在一起，每一天都能携手走到比昨天更远的地方。这样走一辈子的话，又有哪里去不了呢？

许凯从未对未来如此明晰又如此憧憬。

他抱着朱元冰笑了起来。

“我爱你。”

握住一个最美的梦，给未来的自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不想让自己太沉迷什么东西，一向是有糖慢慢吃，而且本人非常恐惧尴尬卖腐！ 所以，直到昨天（2.28）凌晨我才去看了花絮和采访……果然很尴尬，真的，我看他们明明忍不住流露甚至忍不住试探却又立马把场面逼回去的的样子尴尬死我了！伊噶别别扭扭干撒呢！捶胸顿足！阿姨我隔空献文一篇教你俩在一起！顺便发发玄学业力功促进下现实发糖嘿嘿
> 
> 这篇写得不是很满意，还是更喜欢天马行空地脑，现实文有了框架再加血肉会有点不流畅。不过读了一遍发现还有点感觉，所以就发出来了。感谢你的阅读啦，祝同爽~


End file.
